random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW Christmas Special 2014
Because why not? Plot People are there and they save christmas. The end. The Cast: *Moon Snail (Main Character) *Flametail *Faves3000 *Tornadospeed / Neatbutter *Bingbang32 / Mr./Mrs. Expired Stuff / 80's Helen Henny *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *bowser & meme lol *Blu Soldier *The Butler *Helen Henny *CompliensCreator00 *Santa *Mochlum *Laughing Jack *A random extra as The Grinch, the evil guy that tries to stop christmas Transcript Scene 1: The beginning The scene starts off with a view of outside The RNW community's house, then it zooms in to Moon Snail's room, in which Flametail wakes up, but Moon Snail is still sleeping Flametail: *Yawn* Another day, another moment with being threatened by ice. *Looks outside* Holy... Flametail wakes up Moon Snail Flametail: Moon Snail! Moon Snail! The clouds fell again! Moon Snail: Flametail, I tell you this every year: That's snow, not clouds. Moon Snail: Wait, snow!? Moon Snail looks outside Moon Snail: Snow! This can only mean... Moon Snail runs out of his room Moon Snail: It's Christmas time! Faves3000: Nice now where's my gifts Tornadospeed: Hi I'm here to le Faves3000: This isn't the time to le TS Tornadospeed: shut the up Bingbang32: Time for bathroom. Faves3000: Oh crap! Bathroom! Tornadospeed: *pees with pants all the way down* feels good man Gnome Child: Slayer someone: check your meme privlidge Faves3000: *beats up that guy* why don't your check YOUR goshdang meme privelige instead Moon Snail: Okay, but can we get the plot moving? Faves3000: Oh yeah! Tornadospeed: but what about the memes Gnome Child: Slayer Faves3000: Those can wait. Flametail: Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS Moon Snail: Here's a present for TS Tornadospeed: Nice Tornadospeed: *opens present* *nothing in it* Tornadospeed: tfw no gift Music stops Moon Snail: Um... *Starts sweating*... Tornadospeed: feels bad man Moon Snail: There was supposed to be a gift in there... One minute! Moon Snail runs into the room with his gifts, he opens them, and none of them have ANYTHING! Moon Snail: OH NO! Flametail: This is awful! Moon Snail: ANOTHER CLICHED SAVE CHRISTMAS EPISODE! Flametail: That's... not what I was scared of, but THAT'S BAD TOO! Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ACF: Welp, I guess you guys are gonna have to do all the cliche Christmas special stuff. Faves3000: Wait, I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas. ACF: I don't, so I can't help you guys with saving Christmas. But I CAN help you eat all this food! *points to the table full of food by the tree* Faves: Have fun with that. Anyways let's save our presents! Moon Snail: But where do we start? We have no explanation, no leads, nothing! ACF: I can help! Moon Snail: ...really? ACF: ...no. bj: *achoo* Tornadospeed: hot Faves: ey why dont you join us beej bj: thanks meme too\ Moon Snail: So... How do we do this christmas saving stuff? Roof breaking sound ensues Moon snail: What was that? Blu Soldier falls in Soldier: Good day, Maggots! Moon snail: Ooh! Do you have a Market Gardener? Soldier hits Moon Snail in the face with the MArket Gardener Soldier: So... I assume you need help with this... Christmas-saving stuff. Moon snail: Precisely! Soldier: All right, maggots! I have a plan! bj: does it it does it does does it it does it does it it does it involve maggot elves and neatbutter ts: tfw senpai notice Soldier hits TS and BJ with the Market Gardener TS: wow racist Soldier: Today is not a day for memes, maggots! Today is a day for WAR! A day to bring back what is rightfully ours! Christmas! Moon Snail: So... What's the plan? Scene 2:The Plan Soldier: Alright, here's the plan: Soldier lays out a map Soldier: First, we approach this location. Moon Snail: Then, I set up a marker that we can approach that area when we are in danger. Soldier: Then, we go here, and Flametail will melt the ice Flametail: YES! Soldier: Then I will rocket jump to that tree, then blast down anybody that complains about the melted ice. Then, I will shove my peepee up the- *Music pauses, record scratch* Wait, What? Soldier makes a double take on the paper, and BingBang giggles. Soldier hits Bing with the market gardener Bing: OW! Fak you, you peepee less generic war man! soldier rolls his eyes, then crosses out "Faves" in "We will use Faves as live bait", and puts in Bing instead Music starts again Soldier: So anyway, TS will calm down anyone invulnerable to my explosions with his meme power. Moon: You said it wasn't time for memes... Soldier: Let me correct myself: No time for memes, unless it's used for war! bj: ok but first where is the gifts ts: you mean jifts bj: gifts ts: jifts bj: gifts ts: jifts bj: gifts ts: yiffts bj: ts: bj: bj: bj: hOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOTOTHTOHTOHTTHTOTHTOTOTHOOTHOTOT ts: calm ur self ur producing sweatness elves Soldier: Both of you maggots shut it! I am talking! bj: where's the gifts Soldier: I'm getting to that! So anyway, we then move on to this cave. Moon Snail: THAT Cave? How about no? I saw the beast there! Soldier: He's hibernating, so it shouldn't matter. Moon Snail: (Worriedly) Uh huh... Soldier: And then... Narrator: Three minutes later Soldier: And then, we retrieve the gifts! sound good? All: Aye aye! Music Ends Moon Snail: So... do we go now? Soldier: Nobody's going until they're fully prepared! Bingbang32: Let's change the animation to SFM! (does so) Chica: *appears dancing out of nowhere* This dance is called the Chica! Gray Pea Shooter: YAY! FNAF! Tornadospeed: *dances* This dance is called the tornado! Solider: *neck streches up and starts dancing* This dance is called the Nope. Chuck E. Cheese: *starts dancing* This dance is called the Chuck E! Foxy: *dancing* Arrrgh! This dance is called the danc-e! Mangle: *blows up* Bingbang32: *starts dancing* This dance is called the OrangeBird2013 is a peepee less GoHater with no sausage! OrangeBird2013: *commits suicide* Moon Snail: *Dancers* This dances is called the Let's forget this happened! Music stops anti-climacticly, Everything goes back to normal Flametail: So... How do we prepare? Soldier drops a backpack filled with TF2 Items Soldier: Take what you need. Moon Snail takes a Backburner, a Flare Gun and a Powerjack Moon Snail: Hello, what's this? Moon Snail takes out a dead cone, then puts it on TS takes out an Eureka Effect, a Frontier Justice, a Wrangler, and a Construction PDA TS's neck stretches up TS: Nope. Bing takes out a Baby's face blaster, a Bonk Atomic punch, and an Atomizer Flametail takes out a Minigun and a pair of Boxing Gloves Flametail: Uh... is this sandwich even safe to eat? Faves takes out a Revolver, a Sapping device, a Spy-cicle, a Cloak and Dagger and a Disguise kit Faves: where's my fukin sword BJ takes out a Machina, a Jarate and a Kukri BJ: lol look at this garbage Flametail: And of course, nobody takes the medic items. Soldier: Now we're good. Now go! (everyone finds cars) (looks at Chuck's Magic Bus) Bingbang32: Yes! Moon Snail: NAO! (looks at a giant cawk) Moon Snail: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh.... no....... (looks at a super cool amazing all terrain and air and sea camper) Moon Snail: Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! (everybody rents the ATASC) (everybody takes off in air) Gray Pea Shooter: *playing FNAF* This is cool! Bingbang32: *watching Mangle and Foxy have hot smex* Smexy! Moon Snail cringes up after hearing that accursed word Moon Snail: Okay! I've had enough! Time to go back to SFM! (the thing is changed to SFM) Soldier: *comes into ATASC* NOPE! TS: this is hot Moon: I prefer the 3D animation anyway. Scene 3: The search Everyone crashes their cars into a conveniently-placed ice wall Moon Snail: You never told me about this! Soldier: I wasn't expecting it! TS: tfw car crash Moon Snail: So... I guess we need to go on-foot. Narrator: A few moments later Moon Snail: So, this is the area I needed to mark. Wait, how do I mark it? Soldier: Uhh... I didn't really plan this out... Bing: Why not melt some of the snow? Moon: It would just snow back. Flametail: I know! Make a snowman! Moon: Flametail, you're a genius! Moon Snail builds a snowman, which looks like a zangoose Moon: Now let's go! ts: but first we need to meme Soldier: Are you using it for the war? ts: yes Soldier: ...no you're not. ts: stop oppressing me, wow Moon Snail: Guys, let's go... bj: the snow glows white on the mountain tonight ts: why not the snow glows black? end homophobia now Flametail: I'm surrounded by idiots... ---- Moon snail: So, where is the giant ice block? Moon Snail walks into the giant ice block Moon Snail: There is the giant ice block... Flametail: Question here: Why do I have to burn it down? Moon snail has a flamethrower! Moon Snail: The Flamethrower has limited ammo. I'd rather keep it for emergencies. Flametail: Oh. Okay. *Melts the ice cube* CompliensCreator00: *bursts out of the ice cube* CompliensCreator00: Hey guys what's going on Moon Snail: Some guy stole Christmas! CompliensCreator00: Is Hanukkah safe? Moon Snail: This is about Christmas, not Hanukkah! CC00: But is it safe? Moon Snail: Sure, whatever, but can you help us? CC00: Yeah. I'll take the Medic weapons. Moon Snail: I thought no one would take those. Here you go. CC00: Thanks, man. *Puts on sunglasses* Time to rock this. Geodude: B) TS: Time to le* CC00: ts no TS: ts yes BJ: shut the up TS: Soldier: Here they come! Soldier rocket jumps to the nearest tree Tons of angry Bergmites jump out at the gang Soldier fires a rocket at them, taking out 10 at once Soldier: Strike! Flametail assists in making them faint by using Fire Blast Flametail: Boom! An Avalugg approaches Soldier: TS, this is your time! Meme the Avalugg! Ts: aw yea TS: *memes it up HARD on the Avalugg* Avalugg: FFFFUUUUUUUUUU TS: Avalugg punches TS away TS: Ow rude Comp heals TS TS: Feels good man Flametail: Guys, this guy is too powerful! Avalugg: RRAAAWWWRRR- OW! *Dies* Faves removes Bergmite disguise Faves: This is okay, but I want my sword. Flametail: Wow! How did you do that!? Faves: That icicle thing is so OP. Moon Snail: Never knew that avalugg could get anymore frozen. Beej: *sings le frozen songes* ts: neat Moon Snail: There's... THAT cave right over there... Soldier: Let's go! Flametail: I have a bad feeling about this. TS: tfw scary cave In the cave... Comp: Why do we even need to be here? Soldier: Well, there's some treasure in the cave! Flametail: Isn't Christmas more important than a couple of sparkly yellow things? Soldier: Yeah, but we can use it to buy some helpful stuff! Flametail: ...I played your game. You just want a bunch of hats. Soldier: I have all of the hats in existence! I don't need anymore! Flametail: Sure, riiiiiiight. Random noise: rrrrrrrr.... Soldier: Um... TS: Feels scary man Moon Snail: I knew this was a bad idea! The Beast appears out of the darkness Beast: FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Everyone runs out of the cave BJ: I WET MY PANTS! TS: HOT Flametail: CAN'T WE GET TREASURE SOMEWHERE ELSE!? Soldier: GIANT BIRD THING! TAKE HER! TAKE HER AND LEAVE US ALONE! Soldier trips Bing Moon: I dislike her as much as you do, but that's too harsh! Soldier: It was her or the rest of us! Bing: Well... I'm doomed... Time to drink my last soda... Bing drinks the Bonk Atomic Punch Bing: I feel an odd sensation... The Beast attempts to bite her, but fails Bing: I'M INVINCIBLE! Bing circles the beast, which ends up getting him dizzy, and he falls over. Bing: Fak you you giant bird thing! Moon Snail: Now that he's fainted, we can grab the treasure! The gang enter the cave again, and approach the Beast's treasure stash Soldier: Take everything you can hold! bj: oh, soldier...i didn't know you swung that way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Soldier hits BJ with the market gardener Soldier: I meant the gold! Moon Snail: Wait a minute... that rhymed. Soldier: Oh... What a horrible Crime... Peek: *Starts laughing* Everyone starts taking the gold Moon Snail: So... where can we find a shop? Soldier: Um... I didn't really plan this out... bj: i know...having ur child in me was unexpected Soldier: ...Wait- what? bj: soldier...im pregnant...with ur child Soldier: ... bj: i already took a scanning and yes, the dna matches both urs and mine Soldier: bj: Soldier: bj: Soldier: bj: ...i-i never thought i'd have the most wonderful gift for christmas...t-thanks...soldier Soldier: bj: Soldier: Soldier: Soldier: bj: Soldier: ...*walks up very close to BJ's face* *slightly tears up in a very upset way* *b*tchslaps BJ and walks away* bj: *starts tearing up* ts: reblog if u want relationship like dis Moon Snail: Flametail, did you save that brain bleach? Flametail: Yes. MS: Because I need it. Flametail: Me too. MS and Flametail glare at each other has declared a duel on Flametail! Who will win!? Moon Snail Flametail Mochlum: nice bj: the window is open so's that door i didn't know they did that anymore who knew we owned a thousand salad plates COMMENCES! Moon snail: Take this! *Uses his Backburner on Flametail* Flametail: ...Fire-type. Moon snail: DARN IT! Flametail uses his minigun on MS MS: You win... Flametail uses the brain bleach ends TS: i msay be woefully ignorant, but at least im good at justifying my existence with trite remarks Bingbang32: Now let's go to the Brick, HOOOOOUSE! It's where the evil guy, lives his live! It's a bri- TS: HOT! (gang arrive at the BRICK! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE!) Bingbang32: *fancy tickles* I have a bad feeling about this! Random Noise: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TS: HOT! BJ: Who was that? (a Random Extra doing a cosplay of Laughing Jack from the Creepypastas appear) Laughing Jack: IT IS I! LAUGHING JACK! The British psyhotic killer! And I have helped steal Christmas, so you, don't, mess, with, my, evil, PLANS! And I am targeting you, BINGBANG32! Bingbang32: HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR PRESENTS! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Laughing Jack: *to all* Because you have hated me for ages! Bingbang32: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW DARE YOU! *transformation* (all users gasp) Bingbang32: *now 80's Helen Henny* Bwa-ga! You have done all bad things in your life, including killing people. Now, your activities will now bwa-ga stop! (DUEL STARTS) Laughing Jack: *throws bomb at 80's Helen Henny* Take this, poultry! 80's Helen Henny: Bwa-ga no you don't! *throws bomb at Laughing Jack* Laughing Jack: *runs away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (DUEL ENDS) (fade out to black and fade in to our loving host, Santa) Santa: Ho ho ho! Will our heroes find another person to defeat? Find out after this commercial break! (Local Ad Break) (Local Ad Break) Santa: Ho ho ho! Now back to the program! (fade to black and fade to the gang looking at the instruction thingy) Bingbang32: What is the next instruction? BJ: Find the other evils! BJ: I'm ready to defeat you, evil person #532423623425623456465234523632. Evil Person: *dais* BJ: That was quick. Bingbang32: I'll summon some people to help us! (NEW HELPERS ARE SUMMONED) TS: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! CHICKEN! OF! HOT! NESS! I! WANT! SMEX! Helen: Please, stop that. Like, NOW! (Moon snail's head explodes) (Moon snail's head regens) Moon Snail: Okay, let's go! (everybody gets in car) (people arrive the guy who stole christmas' castle) The Grinch: *breaks down door, Mr. T style* (audience cheers and fireworks go off) The Grinch: I stole Christmas again because Bingbang32 ran out of ideas. But also, I AM TRYING TO STOP IT! Bingbang32: Okay..... now for the battle! (transforms into 80's Helen Henny) (the two Helens battle The Grinch) Helen: Let's give the secret kick. (Both Helens kick The Grinch off the mountain) The Grinch: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (everybody returns to the community's house) Santa: Thanks for saving christmas! YAY! Everybody: THANKS MOON SNAIL! THE END! Category:Christmas Category:Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special